Claim
by Ghostwriter
Summary: After Rita's spell, Tommy claims Jason.


CLAIM

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Jason/Tommy slash and bondage. Don't like, don't read. Takes place after "On Fins And Needles". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Jason wiggled his wrists, trying to find a comfortable place for them even with the ropes to no avail.

"They too tight?" Tommy asked in concern, walking up to him.

"A little bit," Jason responded from his spot on Tommy's bed. Tommy reached over and untied the ropes and redid them.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Then, Tommy straddled Jason. "Gonna take you baby. Rita thought she could turn us against each other, but I'm gonna prove her wrong," he said, letting his fingers tease Jason's abs as he spoke. Jason moaned, as he sank into the bed.

"You're mine. No one gets to mess with you but me," Tommy told him, still letting his fingers knead Jason's flesh.

"Yours," Jason moaned. _I love being his_, he thought to himself. Hearing the response, Tommy smirked.

"You like that," he noted. "Well you're gonna **love** this," he promised and then placed a hand on Jason's crotch. He caressed it and fondled it, applying slight pressure, resulting in another moan. This continued for a few minutes and Jason began to writhe in pleasure. Tommy's smirk grew. He cupped his lover's crotch and then traveled slightly upward. Tommy played with the waistband before undoing the button. Then, he pushed the jeans down.

"Boxers?" he asked and made a tsking sound. "Not today lover." With that, the boxers came down as well. Then, he pressed against him. Jason let out a small noise as he felt his boyfriend's jeans pressing against his crotch.

"No fair. You're fully clothed," Jason complained.

"Ssssshhhhh," Tommy scolded, putting his finger on the other boy's lips. "Be a good boy and please me and you might get to experience more," he continued. Jason keened and made a move as if to take Tommy into his arms, but the ropes held him back. "Unh-uh. I'm in control this time baby," he scolded again as he pressed further against the other boy. Then, he moved up and down, sending a jolting sensation through the other boy's body. Jason moaned as Tommy continued to rub against him.

"Mine. Mine. All mine." Jason let out a shuddering breath. Tommy was gonna be the death of him. "She thought she could break us apart. And I know I hurt you, so I'm gonna make it up to you."

"Babe, I understand that it was just the spell. I said some things too." Tommy placed a kiss on Jason's chest. _Man, so forgiving. I really don't deserve him_, he thought to himself as he placed another kiss on his boyfriend's chest. Jason moaned and arched up, trying to urge his boyfriend into more action. Tommy smirked.

"Awww…you want more, baby?" he teased. He slipped a hand behind Jason's waist and pulled him up as he also pressed his bulge against Jason's. Jason let out a small grunt as the ropes chafed at his wrists. Tommy then moved up and down, pressing against Jason as much as he could. The Red Ranger moaned at the administrations. He knew **exactly** what this was. Tommy was feeling insecure and guilty that he had been turned against his lover and wanted to make it up to him in the only way he knew how: by claiming him and marking him as his. It had happened before, and would probably happen again. By claiming him, Tommy was reasserting his loyalties. To anyone else, it didn't make sense, but to Jason, it made perfect sense. Rita had used him again and he wanted his lover to know that he hadn't strayed. The claiming was for Tommy's piece of mind more than anything else, and Jason knew that. That's why he didn't mind when Tommy wanted all the control after coming out of a spell. He wanted to prove to himself that he was still in control of his actions-that he only did stuff that he wanted to do. After several minutes, Tommy pulled away and then removed his shirt.

"Finally, you're gonna do something," Jason grinned.

"You want me?"

"You know I do." Tommy then removed his pants and briefs and then tossed them aside. Jason moaned and closed his eyes as he let his lover claim him once more.

THE END


End file.
